Big Findings
by ApplesAndRoses
Summary: Lit. One Shot. AU. Rory has a secret to tell Jess. But how long will it take her to tell him?


Okay! New one shot! This is the first time I'm writing in this particular style, so I hope everyone likes it. Just felt like doing something different. And apparently I work well with noise because I'm watching my eight and three year old cousins, and they're tearing the house apart. So, yay me for multitasking! I just hope they don't set the house on fire. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters

* * *

"Okay, what's up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't even touched your coffee. What's going on?"

I know I need to tell him eventually, but did he really have to know right this second? It's not like it couldn't wait for a few more days. But how am I supposed to hide it when I'm not even acting like myself? He wants me to drink coffee? I can't drink coffee at a time like this! I'm not even thinking of coffee right now!

"I'm fine. Just not thirsty" Maybe he'll be fine with that answer.

"_Your_ not thirsty for _coffee_?"

"Nope"

"Okay, Ror. Fine. You don't want coffee right now, but I know something's up and I'm gonna find out."

I laugh. I really hope it didn't sound too jittery. I know he's _going _to find out, I just don't want that time to be now. I turn around as he walks into our bedroom. He's going to go get ready for work. I should probably start getting ready too. As I walk into the room, I notice that he made the bed. I smile. Jess has really grown up since we were teenagers and now that we're married, it's even better. We got hitched almost eight months ago. Married life is great. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

After we're both dressed and ready, he kisses me goodbye and then leaves for the day, but not before telling me that he's determined to find out what I'm hiding. He says it in a playful tone but I know he's desperate to find out. He always was the curious type. Again, I just laugh it off like he's crazy.

--

That night we're on the couch watching television. He's leaning against the arm of the couch and I'm snuggled into his side. His arm is casually wrapped around my waist and his hand is resting on my hip. I lean into him more and breathe in his scent. It's impossible for this guy to ever smell bad. Even when he use to smoke, he smelled great.

"You ready to tell me yet?"

"Tell you what, Jess?"

"I don't know, Rory. You tell me."

I smile. I guess I could do it now. I just have to get up the nerves and then blurt it out. I open my mouth to say it, when all these "what ifs" start running through my head. What if he freaks out? What if he gets up and leaves? What if… what if he's completely okay with it, when I'm not even sure I'm okay with it myself? Well, maybe I don't have to tell him _right _this second.

"I told you before. I'm not hiding anything from you."

He smirks. "Okay, Rory." He says my name in a singsong voice. "Whatever you say. I completely believe you, even though when you lie, you can't stop shaking your leg."

Immediately, I look down and see my right leg shaking so hard, it seems like it will come off soon. I try to stop it, but it just won't cooperate. Finally, I put my hand on it to stop, more like I grab my leg and force it into the ground to stop.

"I'm just cold."

"Rory, come on. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. You know that."

I sigh. Should I fess up that there's something to tell? Or just keep pretending it's his imagination? Eventually, he's going to start getting frustrated that I'm keeping something from him and he's going to think it's because I don't trust him. But I do. I trust him with my life. I just don't trust myself. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this and I know there's not much I can do now, but we haven't even been married for a year, yet. But most of all, I'm just really scared.

"I know, Jess. Really I do. I just…"

"Just what, baby?" He brings the hand opposite me to my face and cradles it. He brushes some hair out of my face and looks at me with such intensity. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I know the best thing to do is to just get it over with. And then we can talk about it and decide how we're going to deal with it.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak."

He smiles. "I promise."

"Well, I'm…" Spit it out, Rory. "I'm…"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, I feel sick. My insides are twisting and turning. I shoot up from my spot on the couch. I race into the bathroom and start doing some very un-lady like things. Throwing up _really_ isn't a pretty sight. Jess walks in anyway and kneels beside me when I'm done. He rubs my back soothingly.

"Are you okay?"

I rest back against the toilet, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's going on, Rory?"

Here goes take two. "Well… What I was trying to tell you before is that… that…"

"Rory."

"I'm pregnant!"

There. I said it and man, do I feel better. It's out. The big secret is out and it feels great. Until I sneak a look at Jess. I have to admit he looks adorable. His eyes are wide and he's running one hand through his hair.

"Your… pregnant?"

I look up through some hair to connect with his eyes. "Yeah."

"How did you…? I mean, when did you find out?"

"Two days ago. I mean, I've thought I was for a few weeks now, but the doctor just confirmed it two days ago."

"Wow."

"What are you thinking?"

"It's just… Wow… Your… Wow"

"Are you okay with it? I mean, I get it if your not. We haven't been married that long and now this is such a huge responsibility and-"

"Rory… No. God no." He takes my hands in his hands. "How could you think I would be mad at this?"

He smiles and that makes me smile.

"So your happy?"

"Hell, yeah. Rory! We're having a baby! Oh my God. We're having a baby!"

He stands up and brings me with him. I'm happy he's happy. I am _so _damn happy he's happy. He wraps me in his arms, putting his hand on my stomach and buries his face into my neck.

"This is the best thing that could ever happen."

I look up at him. "Really?"

He sees my uncertainty and kisses me gently on my lips.

"Yes. Definitely, yes."

"I was so afraid to tell you. I thought you were going to freak out."

"Nah, a few years ago, maybe. But now, now I think this is the perfect thing."

He kisses me again and I hold onto him tighter.

"You're going to be a great dad."

"_You're_ going to be the best mother… as long as you don't get our baby addicted to coffee, like yours did to you."

"Hey! Our baby is going to be perfectly insane just like my mother and I, and you can't do a thing to stop it."

"Or it's going to turn out like Luke and wear flannel all the time."

I laugh and picture the sight of a little baby in a button down flannel shirt and a backwards baseball hat with a surly look on his face.

"Well, then we would have a problem."

He laughs and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jess."

"Wait, you do know you're going to have to quit your coffee drinking for nine months, right?"

My eyes get wide. We're in for a _long_ nine months.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote this as I was coming up with it in my head, and my Advanced Comp. teacher says that's a bad way to write but oh well. I think it ended up being pretty good. _Please _tell me what you thought and leave a review! I love to read them and they get me writing quicker!


End file.
